wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Plaga
thumb|Godło Plagi Plaga jest jedną z dwóch głównych frakcji Nieumarłych (drugą są Opuszczeni). Stworzona pierwotnie jako prekursor inwazji Płonącego Legionu po ich wcześniejszych niepowodzeniach, Plaga wyzwoliła się od swych demonicznych władców — pod rządami żelaznej ręki straszliwego Króla Lisza — i zbudowała swoją potężną bazę na mroźnym kontynencie Northrend. Jej wpływ rozciągnął się na cały Northrend, jak również na Ziemiach Plagi w północnym Lordaeronie i na południe Quel'Thalas, nawet w małym stopniu na Kalimdor. Jako przerażający i zdradziecki wróg, Plaga przez pewien czas stanowiła największe zagrożenie dla świata Azeroth. Historia thumb|[[Lich King|Król Lisz]] Plaga to potężna armia nieumarłych stworzona przez Króla Lisza – niegdysiejszego orczego szamana Ner’zhula. Pod kontrolą Płonącego Legionu misja Plagi polegała na szerzeniu terroru i zniszczenia na świecie w celu „przygotowania go” na inwazję. Król Lisz, który rządził lodowym Northrend ze swojego Tronu Mrozu, stworzył przerażającą Plagę Nieumarłych, którą wysłał na południe do krain ludzi. Kiedy Plaga wkraczała na południowe ziemie, niezliczeni ludzie padali każdego dnia ofiarą mentalnej kontroli Ner'zhula i wysysającej życie choroby, zasilając tym samym szeregi i tak już sporej Plagi. Chociaż Ner’zul i jego Plaga byli związani z wolą Płonącego Legionu, Król Lisz nieprzerwanie dążył do oswobodzenia siebie i zemsty na demonach za potępienie i pozbawienie go ciała. Krótko przed bitwą o Górę Hyjal, Ner’zul zaaranżował upadek Legionu poprzez wysłanie swojego czempiona, Arthasa Menethil, aby ten ostrzegł łowcę demonów Illidana Stormrage o obecności Legionu w lasach Felwood. Atak Illidana, któremu udało się zabić Tichondriusa i wchłonąć Czaszkę Gul’dana, mocno osłabił Legion i dał możliwość połączonym siłom Hordy, Przymierza i Nocnych Elfów zatrzymania Archimonde'a w czasie walki o Górę Hyjal. Był to moment, w którym Ner’zul był w końcu zdolny do odzyskania wolności, raz na zawsze zrywając wszelkie więzi z pozostałymi demonami, jak również z ich przywódcą – Kil’jaedenem. Taki ruch wywołał u lorda demonów niewyobrażalną wściekłość i chęć zemsty. Jednakże, dzięki upadkowi Legionu, został on pozbawiony możliwości szybkiego załatwienia sprawy i był zmuszony do użycia bardziej subtelnych metod w celu pozbycia się swojego buntowniczego tworu. Krótko po bitwie o Hyjal, Kil’jaeden skontaktował się z Illidanem z ofertą nadania mu potężnej mocy w zamian za unicestwienie Króla Lisza. Zbierając swoich Wysoko urodzonych sprzymierzeńców, Nagi, Illidan wyruszył do Grobowca Sargerasa i przy pomocy znalezionego tam artefaktu, Oka Sargerasa zaczął przygotowywać potężne zaklęcie wycelowane w Tron Mrozu. Jednakże, po jedenastu godzinach, zaklęcie zostało przerwane przez brata Illidana – Malfuriona Stormrage, jego byłą strażniczkę – Maiev Shadowsong i Księcia Kael’thasa Sunstridera. Chociaż zaklęcie nie zostało dokończone, ilość wysłanej energii była wystarczająca, aby zrobić pęknięcie w więzieniu Króla Lisza. Sprawiło to, że moc Ner'zhula zaczęła stopniowo słabnąć, szczególnie zaś zdolność do kontroli nieumarłych. Właśnie w tym czasie duża grupa nieumarłych, dowodzonych przez Sylvanas Windrunner, odzyskała wolną wolę i odłączyli się od Plagi, nazywając siebie Opuszczonymi. Zdesperowany Ner’zul skontaktował się telepatycznie z Arthasem, swoim najpotężniejszym Rycerzem Śmierci i rozkazał mu powrót do Cytadeli Korony Mrozu. Jednakże sprawa została skomplikowana przez Kil'jaedena jeszcze raz. Coraz bardziej zirytowany niepowodzeniami Illidana, lord demonów rozkazał mu i jego sprzymierzeńcom (Nagom i nowo powstałym Krwawym elfom) wyruszyć w podróż do Northrend i ostatecznie rozprawić się z Królem Liszem. Armia nieumarłych Arthasa starła się z siłami Illidana u podstawy lodowca. Dwaj przywódcy stoczyli pojedynek, w którym Illidan został ranny i musiał uciekać. Zwycięski Arthas rozpoczął wspinaczkę do więzienia Króla Lisza, gdzie następnie, przy pomocy Ostrza Mrozu, roztrzaskał Tron Mrozu i ostatecznie uwolnił esencję Ner'zhula. Duch orczego szamana połączył się z Arthasem, w wyniku czego Arthas/Ner'zhul stał się jedną z najpotężniejszych istot, jakie kiedykolwiek stąpały po tym świecie. Cztery lata po transformacji w Króla Lisza, Arthas ciągle pozostawał w Northrend. Resztki Plagi pod przywództwem Kel'thuzada walczyły w Lordaeronie przeciwko wrogom Króla Lisza, jednak ostatecznie poniosły klęskę. Po pokonaniu Arthasa nieumarli Plagi przeszli pod władanie nowego Króla Lisza - Bolvara Fordragona. Organizacja Plaga Arthasa Na szczycie organizacji znajduje się Król Lisz - Ner'zhul lub też Arthas, który dowodzi ze swojej lodowej fortecy w Northrend. Jego bezpośrednimi podwładnymi są lisze, nieumarli magowie i nekromanci z niesamowitymi mocami szerzenia plagi i dowodzenia armiami nieumarłych. Nie wiadomo ilu liszów liczy armia, ale prawą ręką Arthasa jest lisz Kel'Thuzad, który panował w Lordaeronie i prowadził wojny ze Szkarłatną Krucjatą i Opuszczonymi - nieumarłymi, którzy wyrwali się spod panowania Króla Lisza. Upiory dowodzone przez niego często prowadzą zwiady by odkryć nowe tereny do infiltracji. W tym czasie inni ważni członkowie organizacji, m.in. nekromanci, odpowiedzialni są za rozsiewanie śmierci i dowodzenie przeklętymi. Kult Potępionych to dziwaczna grupa śmiertelników zafascynowanych nieumarłymi, którzy podążają za nimi, wierzą w nich, a nawet ich naśladują, wierząc, że pewnego dnia będą tak samo nieumarli jak oni. Nie widzą plugastwa i zła, a raczej ogromną potęgę i życie wieczne w nieumarłych. Większość nieumarłych podlega dowództwu miejscowego nekromanty lub lisza i to im składają raporty, oni zaś przekazują je dalej, do Kel’Thuzada. On natomiast przekazuje cenne informacje do Arthasa. Nie zasypuje on jednak swojego pana wszystkimi drobnymi zdarzeniami, które mają miejsce na kontynencie. Wśród informacji, które warto przekazać Królowi Liszowi są m.in. wiadomości o podbojach miast wielkości Stratholme czy też o nawróceniu Forsaken. Arthas stracił wiele sił nim został Królem Liszem, pozwoliło to uciec z jego twierdzy potężnej banshee, Sylvanas Windrunner. Podczas ucieczki uwolniła wiele nieumarłych stworzeń i aktualnie przewodzi im z kompleksu tuneli pod Lordaeronem. Nie są częścią Plagi,i nie należą do organizacji, pracują jednak podobnie — zabijając żyjących na terenie całego Azeroth. Arthas widząc, że Opuszczeni są czymś podobnym do zagubionej owcy, wolałby przygarnąć ich z powrotem do Scourge niż pozbywać się ich. Miał on wiele planów dotyczących Azeroth, więc nie mógł skupić się wyłącznie na Sylvanas. Ciekawostką jest, że im dalej od lisza lub nekromanty oddalają się nieumarli, tym bardziej są zdezorientowani. Tracą nadzór Króla Lisza, ale niekoniecznie stają się wolni. Gdy tylko siła woli nekromanty lub innego kontrolera opuści ich głowy, nieumarli tracą pamięć o swojej dawnej osobowości. Włóczą się bezmyślnie po okolicy, szukając kogoś, kto będzie nimi dowodził. Tylko czarnoksiężnicy (nekromanci i lisze) potrafią dowodzić nieumarłymi. Arthas dowodził Plagą z Northrend ze swojego zamarzniętego tronu. Jego podwładni rozsiani są po całym Icecrown. Drugą bazą organizacji było miasto Stratholme, znajdujące się na kontynencie Lordaeron, będące miejscem pierwszego najazdu Arthasa. Kiedyś było to tętniące życiem miasto, liczące 25,000 mieszkańców. Pod władzą nieumarłych żyło tam zaledwie kilku ocalałych śmiertelników, nie licząc tych, należących do Kultu Potępionych i nekromantów. Północne i wschodnie tereny Lordaeronu były zajęte przez organizację. Ich plugawy smród całkowicie wypełniał powietrze. Wtedy Plaga dosięgała wszystkich części świata, powoli przedostając się przez Khaz Modan i dalej w głąb Azeroth, sięgając nawet zachodniej części Kalimdoru. Arthas chciał maczać palce we wszystkim co dzieje się na świecie i miał wystarczającą moc by to robić. Jedynym miejscem, do którego organizacja się nie udała jest Podmiasto w Lordaeronie. Plaga Bolvara Niewiele wiadomo o tym, co dzieje się wśród nieumarłych podczas władzy Bolvara Fordragona. Przynależność Łatwo jest poczuć, zauważyć i rozpoznać członków Plagi. Równie łatwe jest dołączenie do nich. Wystarczy zaledwie umrzeć i zostać wskrzeszonym. Pierwszymi członkami byli śmiertelnicy, na których padła plaga nieumarłych. Ludzie zarażeni plagą umierali i powstawali jako żywe trupy – Zombie. Taka technika zarażania miast widocznie nie była zbyt skuteczna, skoro Król Lisz rozkazał swoim nekromantom bezcześcić cmentarze, by pozyskać więcej członków. Tylko dwie rzeczy odróżniały niewolę organizacji od woli Króla Lisza: osłabienie mocy Arthasa pozwalało Opuszczonym uwalniać się od jego spojrzenia i niszczenia ich ciał. Członkowie organizacji skazani są na spełnianie woli Króla Lisza i robią to żarliwie. Kult Potępionych gorliwie wykonywał rozkazy Arthasa, chociaż kierowały nimi zupełnie inne pobudki. Liczyli, że pomagając Liszowi uda im się zostać nieśmiertelnymi i wszechpotężnymi. Kultyści skutecznie przenosili plagę do kolejnych miast. Plaga w Azeroth Plaga jest skoncentrowana głównie na Northrend, a kiedyś również na Ziemiach Plagi. Główną fortyfikacją i zarazem stolicą Plagi w Eastern Kingdoms były ruiny miasta Stratholme, które zostało podzielone jest między siły Barona Rivendare, a ludzi ze Szkarłatnej Krucjaty. Plaga występowała również na Polanach Tirisfal i w Lesie Srebrnych Sosen w Lordaeronie oraz wzdłuż Blizny Śmierci w Quel'Thalas, który ciągnie się od Ghostlands, poprzez Las Wiecznej Pieśni, Silvermoon aż do Płaskowyżu Studni Słońca. Plagę spotkać można było także w Kalimdorze. Fortyfikacje na torfowiskach Razorfen Downs na terenie Tysięcy Filarów są małą "ambasadą" nieumarłych. Nekromanta-lisz Kel'Thuzad, generał w armii Arthasa, kontrolował plagę na terenie Lordaeronu ze swojej cytadeli Naxxramas, lewitującej nad Lasem Plagi i Stratholme we wschodniej części Ziem Plagi, jednak wycofał się wraz ze swoją lewitującą cytadelą aż do Northrend, by tam walczyć na rozkaz Króla Lisza z armią Dalaranu i połączonymi siłami Hordy oraz Przymierza. Następnie na terenach Lordaeronu siłami Plagi dowodził Wysoki elf Dar'Khan Drathir, zdrajca zgładzony podczas Trzeciej Wojny. Jego siedzibą jest twierdza Deatholme w południowej części Ghostlands, znajdująca się na północny-wschód od Stratholme. Natomiast na terenie Kalimdoru, fortyfikacją Razorfen Downs zarządza Amnennar the Coldbringer. Znani dowódcy i sojusznicy * ?? Kel'Thuzad jest założycielem i przywódcą Kultu Potępionych oraz majordomusem Króla Lisza. * 74 Anub'arak jest przywódcą sprzymierzonych z Plagą Nerubian oraz majordomusem Króla Lisza. * ?? Baron Rivendare był przywódcą sił Plagi w Stratholme, a teraz jest przywódcą Czterech Jeźdźców w Naxxramas. * ?? Sindragosa jest królową Lodowego Miotu i była pierwszą małżonką Malygosa. * 82 Król Ymiron jest królem Vrykuli oraz wodzem klanu Smoczych Łupieżców. * 77 Overlord Drakuru jest panem nekropolii Voltarus w Zul'Drak. * 75 Shade of Arugal jest założycielem i przywódcą grupy kultystów nazywających siebie Wilczego Kultu. Kieruje on każdym krokiem kultu i nadzoruje działalność Worgenów ze swojej nowej bazy, Wieży Cienistego Kła na Wyspie Krwawego Księżyca na Niedźwiedzich Wzgórzach. * 21 Dar'Khan Drathir był przywódcą sił Plagi w Quel'Thalas; został zabity i pozbawiony głowy na polecenie Mistrza Kaendrisa. Był on również głównym wrogiem w Trylogii Słonecznej Studni. * 37 Amnennar the Coldbringer był przywódcą sił Plagi na Ostrym Mokradle oraz przywódcą Quilboarów należących do Głowy Śmierci. Został zabity na polecenie Arcybiskupa Benedictusa oraz Andrew Brownella. Dawni słudzy Plagi * ?? Sylvanas Windrunner była niegdyś generałem i dowódcą komandosów z Silvermoon, zanim nie została zabita i wskrzeszona przez samego Arthasa, stając się pierwszą z banshee wywodzących się z Wysokich elfów. Służyła jako jeden z najważniejszych generałów Arthasa, dopóki ona, wraz z grupą innych banshee, nie zrzuciła okowów władzy Króla Lisza i założyła podwaliny dla grupy, która obecnie jest znana jako Opuszczeni. * ?? Darion Mograine byłniegdyś członkiem Srebrnego Świtu, by później zostać jednym z najważniejszych sług Króla Lisza. Morgraine i rycerze śmierci zrzucili jarzmo służby u Króla Lisza i uformowali grupę znaną jako Rycerze Hebanowego Ostrza, która zadeklarowała się jako ta, która położy kres Pladze. * 72 Thassarian był pierwszym z rycerzy śmierci, którzy przyłączyli się z powrotem do Przymierza. Jak i inni rycerze śmierci, był on niegdyś sługą Króla Lisza. * 80 Koltira Deathweaver był pierwszym z rycerzy śmierci, którzy przyłączyli się z powrotem do Hordy. Jak i inni rycerze śmierci, był on niegdyś sługą Króla Lisza. Członkowie Plagi * Lisz - Lisze - najpotężniejsi czarownicy w służbie Króla Lisza, w większości dawni orkowi szamani, czarnoksiężnicy i rycerze śmierci. Kel'Thuzad, wskrzeszony przez Arthasa podczas inwazji na Quel'Thalas, jest najbardziej znanym, a zarazem najpotężniejszym liszem - w związku z powyższym nosi tytuł Arcylisza (Archlich). Inne przykłady to kontrolujący Andorhal Araj the Summoner, Ras Frostwhisper - niegdysiejszy dyrektor Scholomance, wciąż przeprowadzający eksperymenty w laboratorium szkoły, czy Amnennar the Coldbringer władający Razorfen Downs. * Nekromanta - Nekromanci - członkowie Kultu Potępionych (Cult of the Damned), parający się czarną magią. Kel'Thuzad, głowa kultu, był w przeszłości nekromantą. Podobnie Dar'Khan Drathir — władający Plagą na terenie Quel'Thalas — choć nie wiadomo, czy jego moce przetrwały śmierć - i późniejsze odrodzenie - jaką poniósł z rąk Anveeny Teague. * Gargulec - Gargulce - latające istoty potrafiące zmienić się w kamień, w celu uleczenia ran. * Zombie - powolne, bezmyślne ciała, pożądające ludzkiego mięsa; pełnią rolę mięsa armatniego w armiach Plagi. * Szkielet - Szkielety - bezmyślne kościane monstra, podstawowa jednostka w armii Plagi. * Ooze - Szlamy - roznoszą zarazki plagi. * Kościany golem - Kościane Golemy - stworzone do ochrony potężnych nekromantów. * Bies podziemi - Mieszkańcy Podziemi - dawni wojownicy Azjol-Nerub, wskrzeszeni przez Króla Lisza po Wojnie Pająka. * Władca Podziemi - Władcy Podziemi - dawni Królowie Azjol-Nerub. Anub'arak, ostatni król Azjol-Nerub, służy Królowi Liszowi jako majordomus. Inny Władca Podziemi, Anub'Rekhan rezyduje w Spider Wing Naxxramas. High Priest Naferset jest jednym z kapłanów panujących nad Temple City of En'kilah. * Cień - Cienie - duchy akolitów, którzy ochoczo oddali swe życie Królowi Liszowi. Niewidzialne dla oczu śmiertleników służą czesto jako zwiadowcy, umożliwiając nieumarłym ataki znienacka. Upiorne Oczy Naxxramas (Eyes of Naxxramas) ze Stratholme stosują taką taktykę - jeśli szybko się ich nie zabije, sprowadzą gargulce. Oczy Dar'Khana (Eyes of Dar'Khan) z Deatholme to również przykłady cieni. * Upiór - Upiory - mściwe dusze, które zachowały swą indywidualność i inteligencję. * Ghul - Ghule - spośród oddziałów szturmowych Plagi to właśnie one - zwłaszcza te z terenów Wschodnich Ziem Plagi - zachowały swoje niewinne dusze, uwięzione w rozkładającym się ciele. * Wight - potworne, przypominające zombie kreatury. Upiory często pozostawiają wyróżniających się przeciwników przy życiu i przemieniają ich w wighty, by rozsiewały plagę. Jedyne znane z gry przykłady tych istot to Ravenian z Scholomance, Magistrate Barthilas ze Stratholme oraz Feugen i Stalagg z Naxxramas. * Plugastwo - Plugastwa, paskudztwa - to potężne istoty złożone z pozszywanych części ludzkich ciał. Są niezwykle silne. Wykorzystuje je zarówno Plaga jak i Opuszczeni. * Żmij Mrozu - Żmije Mrozu - wskrzeszone szkielety błękitnych smoków, łączące ich magię mrozu z lojalnością względem Króla Liszowi. Przykładem takiej istoty jest Sapphiron, strażnik sanktuarium Kel'Thuzada w Naxxramas. * Rycerz Śmierci - Rycerze Śmierci - spaczeni paladyni, którzy porzucili Święty Blask na rzecz wiecznego życia w służbie Króla Lisza. Przykładem kogoś takiego jest Arthas Menethil z okresu przed połączeniem się z Królem Liszem, warto wymienić również Barona Rivendare'a, pana na Stratholme; Darkreavera, przyzywanego w Scholomance oraz Czterech Jeźdźców rezydujących w Naxxramas. * Banshee - eteryczne dusze poległych wysokich elfów z Quel'Thalas. Sylvanas Windrunner niegdyś była banshee. * Trupi Olbrzym - Trupie Olbrzymy - gigantyczne odmiany abominacji, utworzone z pozszywanych fragmentów ciał olbrzymów z Northrendu. Inny rodzaj trupich olbrzymów narodził się w Naxxramas - jego przykładem jest Grobbulus - posiadają one ogromną strzykawkę w miejscu prawej dłoni, która pozwala im wstrzykiwać trucizny wrogom. * Trupi Tytan - Trupi Tytani - przerażające konstrukty obdarzone większą inteligencją niż zwykłe abominacje, dysponujące zabójczymi atakami elektryczności. Pierwszą taką istotą spotykaną w grze był Thaddius z Naxxramas; ponoć pozszywany z ciał kobiet i dzieci, których udręczone dusze cierpią nieustające męki uwięzione wewnątrz tego przeklętego kształtu. Innym trupim tytanem jest Thrym, dzieło Księcia Navariusa powstałe przy użyciu ciał burzowych olbrzymów. * Nieumarła Bestia - Nieumarłe Bestie - nie tylko ciała humanoidów stanowią surowiec do produkcji potornych kreatur. Inne zszywane są z resztek zwierząt. Jedyną znaną taką nieumarłą bestią jest Gluth, ucztujący na okaleczonych zombie w Naxxramas. * Grzybowy Potwór - Grzybowe Potwory - to w zasadzie olbrzymie chodzące grzyby, wyjściowo będące albo spaczonymi bagiennymi bestiami z bagien Azeroth albo wyrosłe w takich miejscach jak Naxxramas - efektem oddziaływania plagi na środowisko są połacie olbrzymich grzybów, takie jak Plaguewood. Przykładem grzybowego potwora jest Loatheb z Naxxramas. * Vrykul - Vrykule - to rasa pół-olbrzymów z Northrendu, która ostatnio powróciła po tysiącleciach uśpienia. Pod wodzą Króla Ymirona zawarli przymierze z Królem Liszem, polegające na tym, że ich zmarli zostaną wskrzeszeni jako wojownicy w jego szeregach. Z kolei wydaje się, że Plaga pomaga vrykulom w ekspansji pod powierzchnią Wyjącego Fiordu. * Val'kyr - Val'kyrie - mieszkańcy Northrendu pomagające Królowi Liszowi opanować zaświaty Northland. * Zgniłoskóry Gnoll - Zgniłoskóre Gnolle - nieumarłe gnolle, dowodzone przez Thule'a Ravenclawa, będące niegdyś częścią plemienia Mudsnout, którym nie udało się uciec przed plagą Króla Lisza. * Siewc Plagi - Siewcy Plagi - wynik najnowszego eksperymentu Króla Lisza; rozkładającą się skórę tych groteskowych kreatur pokrywają pulsujące, przesycone plagą narośla, które wybuchając rozsiewają zarodniki zarazy. * Darkfallen - wampiryczni elfi nekromanci. Ich przykładem są San'layn - grupa elfich książąt-renegatów. * Potępieniec - Potępieńcy - dawni kryminaliści, na których wykonano egzekucję, wskrzeszeni do walki w szeregach Plagi. * Worgen - Worgeny - wielcy wilko-ludzie, kojarzący się z wilkołakami, których jedynym celem istnienia jest sianie terroru i zniszczenia. Są z gruntu złe; czerpią przyjemność z torturowania swych ofiar i pożerania inteligentnych istot. Na świat Azeroth zostały sprowadzone przez zaklęcia Arcymaga Arugala. Pozostali członkowie Plagi * Alley reaper * Bane cloud * Bane spider * Barrow wight * Blood bones * Bone cobbler * Bonewing * Chardun-slain * Corpse whisperer * Crystal golem * Dark womb * Demon spider * Despairs * Fleshcrawler * Four-armed gargoyle * Green gargoyle * Ghoul wolf * Huecuva * Ice haunt * Mind controlled Ice troll * Juju zombie * Lesser shadow * Locust demon * Margoyle * Marrow knight * Nightshade * Red witch ratman * Shadow * Shadow wolf * Skull king * Siege undead * Spectral troll * Swamp hag * Touch corrupter * Vermin host * Wyvern (dragonkin) * Mind-controlled Wendigo Struktura dowodzenia * Król Lisz ( Arthas Menethil/ Ner'zhul) - niekwestionowany przywódca ** Kel'Thuzad - przywódca Plagi w Lordaeronie *** Thel'zan the Duskbringer - dowódca sił Plagi atakujących Wintergarde Keep) *** Czterech Jeźdzców **** Baron Rivendare - władca Stratholme, przywódca Czterech Jeźdzców **** Thane Korth'azz **** Sir Zeliek **** Lady Blaumeux *** Sapphiron *** Araj the Summoner - władca ruin Andorhal *** Ras Frostwhisper - władca Scholomance *** Patchwerk *** Devlin Agamand *** Darkmaster Gandling **** Kirtonos the Herald **** Doctor Theolen Krastinov **** Kormok **** The Ravenian *** Grand Widow Faerlina *** Loatheb *** Noth the Plaguebringer *** Gothik the Harvester *** Instructor Razuvious *** Anub'Rekhan *** Thaddius *** Grobbulus *** inne lisze, nekromanci i zwyczajni nieumarli ** Anub'arak - władca ruin Azjol-Nerub *** Elder Nadox *** Under-King Anub'et'kan - lider sił Plagi w ruinach Icemist Village *** Krik'thir the Gatewatcher *** Crypt Fiends *** Crypt Lords ** Sindragosa - Królowa Potomstwa Mrozu *** Glacion *** The Frostbrood ** Dar'Khan Drathir - nadzorca Plagi w Quel'Thalas *** Mirdoran the Fallen *** Borgoth the Bloodletter *** Jurion the Deceiver *** Masophet the Black *** Knucklerot *** Luzran ** Thule Ravenclaw - przywódca Rot Hide Gnolli, pan na Fenris Keep *** Snarlmane - generał Rot Hide Gnolli *** Rot Hide Gnolle ** Amnennar the Coldbringer - nadzorca Razorfen Downs *** Nieumarłe quilboary *** Mordresh Fire Eye *** Glutton *** Tuten'kash *** Ambassador Malcin - ambasador Plagi przy szczepie Death's Head ** Archmage Arugal *** Bloodmoon worgen *** Wolfcult ** San'layn *** Prince Theraldis *** Prince Atherann *** Prince Tenris Mirkblood *** Prince Taldaram *** Prince Valanar - zwierzchnik Borean Tundra, pan Naxxanar *** Prince Keleseth - zwierzchnik Howling Fjord, ambasador u Vrykul **** King Ymiron - król Vrykul, herszt klanu Dragonflayer **** Queen Angerboda - królowa Vrykul ***** Bjorn Halgurdsson - herszt klanu Winterskorn ***** Skadi the Ruthless ***** Ingvar the Plunderer ***** Svala Sorrowgrave ***** Dalronn the Controller ***** Skarvald the Constructor ***** Vrykul *** Prince Navarius - przywódca sił Plagi w Zul'Drak **** Overlord Drakuru - przywódca Plagi w Voltarus **** Novos the Summoner - przywódca sił Plagi w Drak'Tharon Keep **** Algar the Chosen - przywódca Vargul w Grizzly Hills **** Thrym **** Vladof the Butcher - Vrykulski czempion Króla Lisza Kulty i grupy Plagi * Kult Potępionych: (The Cult of the Damned) Jest to grupa śmiertelników, którzy służą nieumarłym. Została założona przez Kel’Thuzada podczas pierwszych dni Trzeciej Wojny, w czasie, gdy Scourge pracowała nad zdobyciem przyczółka w Lordaeronie. ** Thuzadin: (The Thuzadin) to sekta śmiertelnych, ludzkich nekromantów, dowodzonych przez Maleki the Pallida. Są częścią Kultu Potępionych. * San'layn: (The San'layn) to odłam upadłych Wysokich elfów, renegatów z Quel’Thalas. Dowodzony jest przez wampirzycę – Krwawą Księżną, która jest bezpośrednią podwładną Króla Lisza. Większość członków pochodzi z rodów szlacheckich. ** Klany Vrykul: *** Dragonflayer clan: kontrolowany jest przez drzemiącego króla Ymirona. *** Winterskorn clan: zamieszkuje okolice Skorn w Howling Fjord, na Northrendzie. * Wilczy kult: (Wolfcult) kult założony i dowodzony przez Cień Arugala. Głównym zadaniem kultu jest zwiększanie wpływów Arugala na terenach Grizzly Hills i tworzenie armii Worgenów do jego dyspozycji. Źródła strony * http://www.wowwiki.com P en:Scourge de:Geißel es:El Azote fr:Fléau ru:Плеть Kategoria:Frakcje Kategoria:Rasy